The invention is in the field of hydraulic actuation mechanisms for positioning aircraft landing gear components, and more particularly relates to a dual mode positioner for an aircraft landing gear axle beam.
Hydraulic systems are commonly used in the aircraft landing gear art for positioning landing gear components and for providing dynamically damped movement of such components. In certain prior art landing gear, hydraulic control systems and actuation means are used to control the position of various aircraft landing gear components to alternatively configure the landing gear for extension out of the aircraft prior to landing and taxi or for retraction into the aircraft during flight. Such systems and actuating devices have been used to position an aircraft landing gear axle beam. In certain other prior art landing gear, positioners are used to maintain the position of the axle beam relative to the landing gear shock strut during taxi. The positioner includes a dynamic damping device that damps incremental rotational motion of the axle beam relative the shock strut during aircraft taxi as may be induced by runway roughness.
Weight and complexity are desirably minimized in aircraft while maintaining the level of functionality needed to meet particular design constraints. Certain aircraft landing gears need both an actuating device and a positioner. Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide both the actuating and positioning functions with minimum weight and complexity.